


Well Deserved

by JaneDavitt



Series: Behind Closed Doors [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BDSM, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike's been very good, so what does Giles do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Deserved

And I’ve been good all day today, I know I have. Didn’t get a raised eyebrow, or a quiet, “Spike”, didn’t get that exasperated, impatient stare, or the cold anger he can fake but when it’s real, it’s scary.

No. Got smiles, got a hand brushing my face, one kiss, hard and fast, in the split second a customer turned away, and a wicked grin to chase it.

So, got to ask myself why six lines of pain on my arse are blending into a sizzle that’s making my cock throb and leak and...oh.

I’ve been good.

That’s why.


End file.
